


Cursed or Not

by Heavenly_Stellar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dean, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Nervous Dean, One Shot, Pining Dean, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Stellar/pseuds/Heavenly_Stellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t know why, but he always manages to ruin the first date. It could be classified as a skill. Or a curse. Either way, Dean feels that there has to be a higher power involved. How else could he be so accident prone? It’s one thing to spill a drink on your date’s shirt. Dean takes it to another level, without even trying...</p><p>Will his first date with Castiel be a disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed or Not

 

Dean doesn’t know why, but he always manages to ruin the first date. It could be classified as a skill. Or a curse. Either way, Dean feels that there has to be a higher power involved. How else could he be so accident prone? It’s one thing to spill a drink on your date’s shirt. Dean takes it to another level, without even trying.  
  
One time he was taken to this fancy restaurant by the ocean. His date insisted that they would order and before he knew it, out came a freaking lobster. A lobster. Dean had only ever seen those things behind glass! His date broke off pieces with ease and so, Dean, mildly horrified but determined, had a go.  
  
The sound of the lobster cracking haunts Dean to this day, as does the sound of his date shouting as a piece flew into their eye— possibly almost blinding them.  
  
Dean didn’t even know he could say ‘sorry’ in so many tones of voices.  
Anyway. It has been a while since Dean’s mustered the courage to go out with someone. Which is fine. At least…  
  
Everything was fine until Castiel came along.  
    
A year ago, Dean met Castiel in the hallway of his apartment floor. The other man was a few years older, handsome face, round shoulders, muscular calves. He wore a yellow shirt with a honey-comb print with “BEE AWESOME AND SAVE THE ANTHOPOLIA” on it.  
  
“An-tho-what now?” had been Dean’s first words to Castiel.

“Anthopolia. The scientific word for ‘bee’, if you hadn’t deduced from the honey-comb pattern or the pun…” had been Castiel’s first words to Dean.  
  
It had been down-hill from there.

Dean shoots said life-ruiner a furtive glance, feeling his cheeks redden when Castiel catches him looking and smiles. A reserved, slight smile, which makes Dean’s heartbeat quicken and his chest tighten.  
  
It is ridiculous and he cannot stand it.  
  
It has been like high school all over again. The flirting, the pining, the awkward boners… It was impossible for Dean to want anyone else. Not even Dr. Sexy! Now Dr. Sexy had brilliant blue eyes and tousled dark hair which was begging to have fingers teased through while their lips—  
  
“Dean?”  
  
Dean snaps out of his daydream. “Yes!”  
  
“Are you alright…?” Castiel tilts his head.  
  
“Fine! Perfect. Great,” Dean gives him a thumbs-up.  
  
“Are you not comfortable with going on a date with me?” Castiel asks, brows rising in concern. “Dean, I don’t…”  
  
“No, no, no. This is great. I’ve been wanting this for a while,” Dean says in a rush.  
  
The tension in Castiel’s shoulders deflates. “Really?” his voice is soft, in awe.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean says.  
  
Castiel reaches over the table and rests his hand over Dean’s.  
  
_Ohhhhh my God_ , Dean thinks to himself, insides all squiggly. _I should hold his hand. Is that weird to do it over a table? My hand is kind of clammy, too._  
  
“I’ve been wanting this for a while too,” Castiel confesses.  
  
Dean moves his hand, only to have his fingers entwine with Castiel’s. Slowly, his thumb strokes the curve of Castiel’s palm.  
  
A pink flush stains Castiel’s cheeks and Dean mentally gives himself a high-five.  
  
_Damn, Winchester. See, you still got it. You’re still smooth as— oh fuck, no. No no no no no no.  
_  
“Lobster!” Dean practically squeaks out as the waiter places their meal in front of them. “You shouldn’t have.”  
  
“It’s not that expensive and this restaurant serves the best, apparently,” Castiel remarks, oblivious.  
  
“Ah! Okay, that’s— that’s— nice.”  
  
Dean wants to die.  
  
_God, I don’t know what beef you have with me but now would be a good time to just strike me down.  
_  
“Dean.”  
  
“Mm, yeah, sweetheart?”  
  
“My hand is going to break,” Castiel pointedly looks at their joined hands.  
  
Dean lets go like he’s been burnt. “God, I’m sorry!”  
  
_Strike.  
  
Me.  
  
**Down.**_ **  
**  
“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You look feverish,” Castiel leans forward and presses the back of his fingers against Dean’s cheek.  
  
“Well…” Dean breathes out, stunned, staring unabashedly at Castiel. He’s beautiful.  
  
_I can’t mess this up._  
  
Castiel brushes his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone, eyes worried. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m like, cursed.”  
  
Castiel blinks. “Uh?”  
  
“I can’t ever have a nice first date. Like. Ever. I always somehow destroy everything. And the last one I was on had… Lobster. And lobster in eyes. And it’s just—“ Dean sucks in a deep breath, avoiding Castiel’s gaze. “I really like you.”  
  
“Oh,” Castiel says. Then he stands. Dean’s heart leaps out of chest in fright.  
  
“Where’re you going?” he asks.  
  
“I’m going to go pay for what we’ve already drunk and have them take back the lobster. We’re going somewhere else,” Castiel says.  
  
“We don’t have to do that, Cas,” Dean grabs on to the other man’s jacket sleeve.  
  
Castiel’s lips tug into a smile. “I have a sudden craving for ice-cream. You?”  
  
“I… I guess whatever you want,” Dean says, shocked.    
  
Before Dean knows it, they are walking along the sidewalk with ice-creams in hand. The cool night air, the quiet of the outside, the stars above. It soothes him to his core.  
  
“I think that is imperative that my students understand that I won’t tolerate any bullying or exclusion because of gender or sexual identity,” Castiel says.  
  
He has adopted what Dean has dubbed “the professor pose” in which he stands straighter, shoulders back and has an air of authority about him. Dean secretly loves it.  
  
“Of course, Cas,” Dean says, and he surprises himself by how dreamily he had spoke.  
  
Castiel notices too, brow arched and a grin pulling at his mouth. “Feeling better?” he questions, then licks his ice cream.  
  
Dean tries not to stare (but fails). “Yeah, I am. All thanks to you,” he bumps his shoulder against Castiel’s.  
  
“Good,” Castiel wraps his arm around Dean.  
  
Feeling safe and special, warmth blossoms in his chest.  
  
When their ice-creams are finished and they’ve walked back to where Dean parked his 67 Chevy Impala, the nerves return. Nothing bad has happened.  
  
Well, nothing too traumatising. Yet.  
  
As the possibilities flurry through his head, he doesn’t notice how close Castiel’s body is to his until a hand cups under his jaw— tilting his face up, their eyes meeting.  
  
Dean’s breath hitches.  
  
“Tonight was very enjoyable,” Castiel tells him. “It has been a wonderful first date and I want many more with you.”  
  
“Me too,” Dean says, hands coming up to grip the lapels of Castiel’s coat.  
  
Castiel looks at him with a heated gaze, one that sends sparks setting off inside. Involuntarily, Dean licks his lips and the action immediately captures Castiel’s attention. His heart is beating erratically, elated, ready to sprout wings and take flight.  
  
His stare travels over Castiel’s face. Memorising. The lines under his eyes. The fullness of his bottom lip. How the shades of blue in his eyes catch the light from the street-lamp not too far away.    
  
“Dean.”  
  
“Cas?”  
  
“ _Kiss me_.”  
  
With a shaky exhale, Dean steps forward and closes the distance between their lips. At first it is a gentle caress, hesitant, though full of want. Then Castiel angles his head in a such a way, deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue against the seam of Dean’s lips.  
  
Moaning, Dean parts his mouth, desperate for more.  
  
Their tongues slide over each other’s. Dean’s toes curl in his shoes, pleasure burning through his veins. Castiel tastes of the salted caramel and honeycomb ice-cream he bought. His hands roam down Castiel’s chest, exploring what he has only dreamed of touching.  
  
He hears, _feels_ , Castiel groan and it makes him whimper in response.  
  
They break apart, simultaneously drawing in a breath. Eyes hazy with desire. Again, their lips press together. Fervent. Together they lose some control as lust takes a hold of them. Dean presses his body against Castiel’s. Hands sliding up the other’s back, hungry for that smooth expanse of skin. What would it feel like without clothes between them?

Cas grinds against Dean’s thigh. A fitful whine escapes Dean’s mouth.  
  
“You’ve been holding out on me, Winchester,” Castiel breaks the kiss.  
  
“I can say the same thing to you,” Dean says, voice husky.  
  
“To be continued for another time? Another date?” Castiel questions, hand reaching around to grab at Dean’s ass. Nodding emphatically, Dean’s hips roll of their own accord.  
  
“You’re a damned tease, Cas,” Dean chuckles.  
  
“I know you like it,” Castiel presses a kiss to Dean’s jaw, then nips at his earlobe.  
  
“You’re damn right, I do,” Dean grins, grabbing the sides of Castiel’s face and drawing him close for another kiss.  
  
And if Dean’s lucky, he might not have to worry about going on another first date with someone else. He’d be happy if Cas was his last, especially since it hasn’t involved a trip to the Emergency Unit…. Yet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, boop dat kudos button and leave behind a comment <3


End file.
